totaldramathereloadedfandomcom-20200215-history
Izzy's Alliances
The original two people in Izzy's Alliance. Izzy's Alliance was formed in , the first episode of Season One. This alliance consisted of Izzy and Sierra. Season One In Welcome To Camp Reloaded, Part 1 Izzy asked Sierra if she wanted to start an alliance and she said yes. In So You Think You Can Sleep? Izzy And Sierra Were Talking About This Alliance after the elimination. In Katie Vs. Courtney! Dogeball of Terror Izzy Was Wondering About Who They Should Vote Off If The Teamed Lost But They didnt And Sierra got Hut With the dodgeball so izzy helped her. In Ready, Set, Paintball Sierra wanted Cody To Join And Izzy said Yes. In Battle of the Sexists (Minute To Eat It) Izzy let Eva Join The Alliance And Sierra Forgave her. In I'am Pain Eva Let Tyler Join Because He was Really Sad about his sad breakup Members *Izzy (leader) *Sierra' (Winner Of Season 1)' *Cody (Voted out in How To Build A Bike) *Eva (3rd Place) *Tyler (kicked out of alliance in Indiana Geoff In the Crystal Skulls, Part 1) Season Two In Indiana Geoff In the Crystal Skulls, Part 2, Javier asked Izzy to be in an alliance, and Izzy said yes, then, he asked Maria, and she said yes. At the gilded Chris ceremony, Javier cried when Maria was eliminated (which izzy voted for her). In Alejandro: the Killer Snowman the alliance voted off Ezekiel which worked but justin was almost elminated to ,though no one in the alliance voted for him. In Total Drama: The Musical Maria returned to Get Revenge On Everyone Encluding Izzy So She betrayed izzy Like Izzy did to her and izzy was eliminated. Later Maria Was So Out Of the alliance. It Ws Revealed That in this epsiode the Alliance Disbanded Members *Izzy (Leader), (Betrayed By 'Maria In Total Drama: The Musical) *Javier *Maria (Betrayed by alliance in Indiana Geoff In the Crystal Skulls, Part 2) *Justin (Betrayed By Alliance In The Almost Wedding Crashers) *Eva '''(left alliance when she was placed on different team then izzy) *Sierra *Mark Season 3 In Walk Like An Brazilian - Part One Izzy Arrived First and Her And Sierra Started The alliance Again, Brady asked to be in it and izzy and sierra said yes and eva said what about her and they said she was in to. In Walk Like An Brazilian - Part Two Sierra and izzy were placed on different teams and there team lost and eva was sent home even though izzy and eva and brady voted for someone else. Members *Izzy (Leader) *Sierra (Left Alliance In Epsiode 2 when palced on a different team) *Brady *Eva (Betrayed By Some People On Her Team And Eliminted In epsiode 2) Trivia *This alliance is the frist alliance ever for the show *This has been the only alliance that has went from another season to another season *Mark is the only one in the alliance to have a secret one.